Rebellious Assassin
by Shin Shin-chan
Summary: Shinshinui, (my character) a half-demon who was born into a village of Assassins for hire, stumbles across a severly injured Hanyou while searching for her next target after beng hired by a mysterious Lord.
1. Coming to Find Him

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just his Bitch ;P  
  
*  
  
~*~Rebellious Assassin~*~ Chapter One: Coming To Find Him By: Shin Shin-chan  
  
The breeze was warm as she walked down the well traveled path. Various earrings and other trinkets clinked softly as she walked, creating a wind chime sound that floated in the air among the gentle calls of the mourning doves and robins. She stopped then, her bared feet making not even the smallest of dust clouds as they tamped down on the earth, stilling her position. Sniffing delicately, she found the scent she had been searching for. Her petite ears swiveled to catch any sound that was out of place before she started off the path.  
  
Taking one clawed hand she straightened her dress, if it could be called that. Inch wide straps held it to her shoulders. The front scooped down into a low square neckline that showed a sufficient amount of cleavage, showing that she did not lack in breast size. The bottom half was just long enough to cover all of the essentials, with an inch or two to spare. There were slits up the sides, starting from the bottom and going to a little below her hip bones. It was powder blue in color, and it molded to her body, moving when she did, giving when it needed to. Her forearms also had coverings of some sort.  
  
Made of the same thin material as her dress, it fit over her arms quite like a sock. Reaching almost to her elbows, but not quite, it covered everything except her palms and fingers. On the tops of her hands it made and arrow shape, the tips stopping at the base of her middle fingers, and there were strings loops that went around them to hold it in place. There were similar coverings on her legs. They came to a quarter of the way below her knees and went over the tops of her feet. It stopped at the balls of her feet and scooped under to cover the soft underbellies of them. It left only holes for her toes and her heels. The material on the undersides of these coverings were thicker for protection against foreign objects.  
  
Taking careful steps through the ankle high sea of grass, she began to walk across the Endless Field. This field was well named. There had been a curse placed upon it years ago by a backwards sorceress. She had intended the curse to stop the faint hearted and shallow from reaching her cave home, but she made a slip up. Now, in order to cross the Endless, you must never doubt that you know where you are going, or what you are going there for. If you do, the spell will make the field stretch out and seem endless, thus the name, and the traveler will either die of starvation and thirst, or turn around a walk back to the path. The path is always exactly twenty meters behind them, because, mind you, this field only seems endless.  
  
The wind picked up slightly blowing her waist length pale golden hair in front of her and out to the side. Deft hands collected it and placed it over her shoulder so that it hung to cover her breast. Soft white-purple eyes rolled lazily towards the heavens as she sighed, and reached for one of her many necklaces. She had five or six wrapped around her neck that hung at various lengths, and the one she grasped in her small hand held a strange pinkish gem that rested in between her breasts. She also had many earrings. At her ear lobes there was a simple thin metal chain that hung down about an inch or so. Next was a bar with a blood red drop at the end, then two smallish hoops, one gold one silver. Last was a stud that had a green drop at the end; she liked these the best.  
  
A strange growling sound reached the fuzzy appendages that were her ears. She turned towards it, arching a delicate eyebrow and cast a simple spell that would make the thing levitate before her. The thing whimpered as it was raised into the air. It was only a lesser wolf youkai pup. She let it down slowly, and small smiling gracing her lovely face as she heard the pup scamper back to its parents. She began walking again, neither rushing nor delaying. As she walked she sang an old song of her people's, her sweet voice litting across the field and up through the branches of the trees, making various animals and lesser youkai look her way.  
  
Taking orders not asking questions, traveling only at night. With swords by side, and ax in hand, we prepare for a gruesome fight.  
  
Her people reveled in a good fight, and that is how they became what they were. Warriors. But over the years things changed and powers shifted, and warriors were not what lords wanted for hire. They wanted someone who could sneak past guards and into a castle. Someone who could slink through the shadows of the woods or fields, stay for a night and not leave a trace of them ever being there. Someone who could be a predator and seek human or youkai prey. Someone who could kill without a sound. Assassins.  
  
Blood covered floors are our red carpets. Strangled screams music to our ears. Bloodied hands and blood soaked clothes, will signify a job well done.  
  
Yes she was an assassin. She had been her whole life. But she also had an edge over the others from her village; the humans. She was half demon. A hanyou, but she had not been scorned by either side; youkai or human. To do so would mean a slow and painful death. Both her parents were extremely powerful beings.  
  
Like the mongoose, we kill the snake, our teeth sink deeper then deep. When our prey pulls its last breath, we smile our souls do not weep.  
  
Her mother, Wabuka, was a very powerful sorceress. Through her she had gain the ability to cast spells of varying difficulty. She had also been a beauty among beauties. Long raven hair fell to below her waist and its blue highlights shone in the sun. She had inherited her eyes from her mother; they were the same pale purple tone. Her mother was fair skinned and a rather happy soul. But when she was crossed or made to be angry, the ones who caused her to be so simply vanished.  
  
Emotionless, not starved of love, we watch for our brothers as they would us. Stray arrows struck down with lightning speed, No one akin is killed on our watch.  
  
Her father, Shinyu, was a most powerful demon. His true form was a huge pale golden monster of a dog. In his 'human' form, her father had the same pale golden hair. His eyes were sky blue and darkened with rage or sadness. He was also extremely quick to temper. She had inherited these traits along with her father's keen senses of hearing and sight. Her father had also been the one to name her. Exactly eight days after her birth her father had taken her to a ledge on the side of a rocky mountain. He had held her up in the moon light, and titled her. Her personality had already begun to show, so he could appropriately do so. "Shinshinui: Daughter of the sorceress Wabuka and the Inu youkai Shinyu, User of magic, Lover of Challenges, Second heir to the Neebu clan throne." He had said. "Shinshinui, my daughter, the assassin."  
  
So sleep, sleep little babe, do not wake and cry. We must finish what we have started, or do you wish to die?  
  
The song ended in a question that hung in the air like dead weight. It was a morbid song, but one that she new well and those words were etched into her heart and were part of her soul. They were in a way her life. Shinshinui frowned slightly; it didn't not mar her pretty features in the least. Killing was her life. Her sole purpose in life was to take orders from one lord or the next to slay a certain someone or another. Killing men wasn't so bad. She thought of them as pigs anyway, always drooling over any female they took a fancy to, and some even raping the unfortunate woman.  
  
The thing she thought was horrible, was that often she was forced to slay women and children. She had cried to her father the first time she had been sent to assassinate a mother and baby. It had been the woman's first child, and the baby had been no more then two months old. She had been very tempted to keep it as her own, after all she loved children. Shinyu had understood; he also loathed them jobs that sent him to do such deeds. But no one could know it. No lord could ever find that an assassin such as himself had even one weakness. Most didn't even know that he had mated and had a daughter.  
  
Shaking her head to clear away thoughts of the past, Shinshinui realized that she was at the edges of the woods. Sniffing, she found the scent still there. Pulling in a deep breath she walked into the forest. Once again her thoughts wondered to the man she had been sent to kill. The description was vague. It stated only that he traveled with five other beings and was strong. Not even 'very strong,' just... 'strong.' Shinshinui wondered briefly if he was to strong for her to kill. Snorting softly she shook her head again. After training with her mother and father, she could kill almost anyone. Almost.  
  
The scent was stronger now. Her pace picked up slightly at the thought of finishing the job quickly so she could return to her village. Her clan. Her home. Sometimes she felt she traveled so much that she had no home, and she was surprised every time the young village children latched themselves onto her legs, and her mother came to welcome her home. At times she thought she should quite being an assassin and stay in her village, but that was just unheard of. Anyone with such thoughts was often scorned. But, again, no one would dare scorn her.  
  
A slight growl ripped itself from her throat as her mind scream at her to concentrate on the job at hand. Shinshinui perked up her ears as she detected the slight sound of someone's breathing. Taking a giant step she went around a thicket or brambles, and stopped dead in her tracks. Lying beneath a tree was a boy. His clothes were in shreds and his body was torn and bleeding. His brow was scrunched in apparent pain as he whimpered in his unconscious state.  
  
Taking a cautious step forward, Shinshinui crouched in front of the boy, and wipe some of his snowy white hair off of his sweat soaked forehead. Something about this boy was different she concluded. Though she couldn't figure out what it was for the life of her. Heaving an impatient sigh she sat down Indian style and looked him over. If he had been standing he would have been just a little taller then her. The boy whimpered again and Shinshinui rolled her eyes back to his face. His lips were parted slightly and his brow had smoothed out. He looked to only be sleeping.  
  
With an indignant snort Shinshinui jumped to her feet when she realized that she had been staring at the unconscious boy for quite some time. Furiously kicking a small rock out of her path, she turned to leave. This couldn't be the person she was looking for. Where were the other five people? And if he had been beaten up this badly he couldn't possibly be that strong. Not really. The boy muttered something in his state of rest, and Shinshinui turned, knowing completely well what he had said. The boy muttered again. This time the words, " Kikyo.....protect.....gone..." were clearly heard. 'Who's Kikyo?' Shinshinui thought. Shrugging she again turned to leave when something caught her eye.  
  
Turning back to the boy she examined his head. Her eyes went wide as she found what she thought she would never see in her life. Ears. Not regular ears. The ears of a Hanyou. Fuzzy white ears that swiveled around constantly even in his unconscious state. Shock made her legs give out from under her and she reached up to lightly touch her own ears. Shock wore away into awe as she gazed at the boy's face. He mouthed another word, and something sparked inside her. Curiosity. This boy had caught her interest. Standing up again she looked down at the strange boy with her hands on her hips. A small smile played across her lips.  
  
"Well shoot," she said.  
  
* 


	2. Oh, so you do have a name!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just his Bitch ;P  
  
WARNING - adult situations, coarse language, and suggestive dialogue!  
  
AN- So a lot of things have been happening. Sue me.  
  
Hmm, who's the lucky person? I dedicate the chapter to all the people that reviewed my fic and made me a very happy girl! Here's your update!  
  
*  
  
~*~Rebellious Assassin~*~  
Chapter Two: Oh, so you do have a name!  
By: Shin Shin-chan  
  
Shinshinui was at a loss. The boy's wounds were bleeding profusely, and some of them were rather deep. She could see, courtesy of his tattered clothes, a considerably deep wound on his side near his ribs. She knew from experience that wounds such as this could get easily infected and people often died because of them. She also knew that it had to be cleaned thoroughly...but, Gods she didn't even know the boy! In order to even reach it properly his top would have to be removed. Shinshinui felt a slight heat in her cheeks and with a frown smacked it away rudely.  
  
Looking again at the boy in front of her she saw him shiver. "Shit," she muttered. He was suffering from blood loss. Without even thinking she stripped off one of her arm coverings and ran to a nearby river, and soaked it in the crystal clear water. Ringing it out gently, she dashed back to where the small clearing was, jumping effortlessly over a rather large bramble thicket. "Damn it all to hell!" she spat when she reached the clearing. The boy way scrunched up into a fetal position and was shaking continuously. He was holding the shoulder of his injured left arm, and his fingers flexed every few seconds. Cold sweat was dripping down his face and his bangs were stuck slick to his forehead.  
  
Muttering all sorts of colorful curses, Shinshinui knelt down by the boy and untied his hoari. Pulling it open quickly, she stopped and gasped covering her mouth with one hand. Numerous cuts and bruises were scattered like stars all over his chest and abdomen. And the gash on his side was even deeper than she had first thought. There were shreds of skin plastered into the wound along with bits of red cloth from his cloths. Gingerly, she picked out any foreign objects from the wound, and then cast a slight spell that would disinfect the flesh in and around it. Then she took the damp cloth and pressed it lightly in the gash.  
  
The wound sizzled angrily, and, surprised, Shinshinui jerked her hand away from the cut. Furrowing her brow slightly, she thought back to what her mother had said about wounds such as this. With a start she realized that it must have been caused by a weapon that was laced with miasma. A soft growl ripped itself from her throat before she could suppress it. Using miasma in battle was an extremely dirt trick. Even though she could summon it at will, she never did. Miasma was very deadly; it was really a type of poison gas that emitted itself from the user's body either from a wound or a spell, and, if used incorrectly, could kill the user itself.  
  
And in the boy's case, dark miasma had been used. "One of the most dangerous and deadly kinds of miasma is dark miasma, which is purplish- black in color, and can kill on impact if not deflected successfully. It often kills the user as well," Shinshinui muttered, repeating what her mother had told her after she had encountered a weak wall of white miasma on one of her missions. She had been told that, had it been dark miasma, it was possible that she could have been killed. Anger began to build up inside of her, causing her blood to boil, as her eyes leaked black.  
  
She noticed the change immediately and forced herself to take a deep, calming breath. Now was not a good time. Shinshinui sat next to the boy for a few moments contemplating what she should do next. She needed to put something on his wounds that would help them heal faster, as well as fight off the effects of the miasma. She knew what it was; it was niggling around in the back of her mind. But with all that had happened, her thoughts were too scrambled to grasp it.  
  
Her thoughts shifted around like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that just refused to be put together. Her world narrowed as she concentrated until all that was left were the shaky breaths of the hanyou in front of her, and the answer that danced just out of her grasp. Eventually Shinshinui forced herself to block out even the subtle noises that the being in front of her was making. That caused an unwanted pang of guilt in her heart. But it turned out to be just what she needed.  
  
There was a mental snap, and everything came crashing into place. All the pieces of the puzzle collided with each other, then burst apart and fell into their correct places. When all of the pieces had clicked together, it read in big letters, 'salve'. "Well, fuck, I'm just bloody brilliant aren't I?" Shinshinui said out loud in self disgust. "I should have known that in the first place, damnit," She muttered as she stood up and proceeded to look for the necessary herbs.  
  
*  
  
It took Shinshinui about an hour to find all of the herbs she needed to make the salve. All of them that is, except one. No matter how hard she looked, she just could not find the flower that would disable the effects of the miasma, as well as keep the wounds from getting infected. Shinshinui had just started mumbling about herbal flowers that were impossible to find, when she sensed the presence of a strong youkai coming her way. Startled, she stood quickly, and tried to judge from which side it was approaching. From her right she concluded, and there was also the presence of a lesser youkai . and a human child.  
  
At that precise moment the boy regained consciousness. He groaned loudly and rolled onto his back, catching Shinshinui's attention immediately. She kneeled down slowly in front of him so he wouldn't be startled, and brushed some clingy strands of hair from his face. He groaned again and cracked his eyes open narrowly, digested that amount of light, then opened them some more. "How do you feel?" Shinshinui asked him gently as she laid a hand on his forehead. He squinted up at her, screwed up his face, then roughly pushed away her hand.  
  
"Where a- am I?" he asked. "Who are you? And why do I feel like I just fell off a cliff?" he said in a heavy, rasping voice. "You're in a forest, just across from the Endless Field," Shit, she thought, the Demonic presence is getting closer, "and from what I can gather you have been in a sever battle, and have been badly wounded as well as poisoned by dark miasma." She told him, pushing him back down when he tried to sit up. He glared at her weakly. "Okay," he said, "that's great and all, but who the hell are you?" Shinshinui frowned slightly, then stuck out her tongue. "My name is Shinshinui: Daughter of the sorceress Wabuka and the Inu youkai Shinyu, User of magic, Lover of Challenges, Second heir to the Neebu clan throne. You can just call me Shin though; I don't like all the formality that comes with my full name."  
  
The boy took a moment to digest this, while Shinshinui gauged how long it would be until the youkai she had sensed earlier would be upon the small clearing. Not long at all. "So," she said turning back to the hanyou in front of her, "what's your name?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" he said defensively.  
  
"I told you mine."  
  
"And that matters why?"  
  
"It's just polite, that's all. Polite is good."  
  
"Who says I'm polite?!"  
  
"Don't take that tone with me! I was about to make a salve that will help you get better faster! Of course, I can't find the final ingredient. "  
  
"I didn't ask for your help!"  
  
"Of course you didn't. You were unconscious." "Well, I don't want it!"  
  
"I guess that means you want your clothes back, right?"  
  
"When did you . give me my fucking clothes!"  
  
"Maybe I don't feel like it," Shinshinui said, dangling his hoari just out of his reach. The boy had long since eased himself into a sitting position with his back against the tree. She pulled the article away from him when he snatched at it, and laughed when he cursed in frustration. She knew she should be more concerned about the youkai that was nearly upon them, but for some reason she wasn't. It had been a long time since she met someone who matched her in temper, and being playful by nature, she just had to take advantage of the opportunity. The hanyou lunged again, but he moved to sharply, aggravating a deep wound on his ribs as well as his seemingly dislocated left shoulder.  
  
"There, now, you see? You do need me help," she said. "I do no-!" A twig snapped to their right. Both hanyou's turned around slowly to witness a tall, white-haired Inu youkai lift his foot delicately off of the twig. Shinshinui vaguely registered the growl the boy made; she was too caught up in the beauty of the newest arrival. He eyed her briefly, raising an eyebrow at her scantly clad figure. Shinshinui suddenly had the strong urge to get to her feet. Even the way this man stood demanded respect, and sitting on the ground certainly did not show any. There was a crashing sound behind the stoic figure, and a loud squawk, and a stubby green toad- like imp burst into the clearing. He glanced quickly around the clearing, and upon spotting the boy, jabbed his strange staff accusingly at him.  
  
"My Lord! Is that not your worthless half brother?!" it said in a rush, turning around the bounce almost excitedly in front of the man. Lord? Shinshinui thought and got to her feet faster. "Jaken-sama!! Don't leave this Rin behind!" came a high pitched squeal from the surrounding woods. Shinshinui flattened her ears, along with the other hanyou. She noticed that the youkai only let a small muscle in his cheek twitch, while the imp squawked and waved his staff around. Shortly after a small girl burst into the clearing and latched onto the stoic man's leg. A small human girl. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" she yelled in delight. Oh shit, Shinshinui thought. She knew very well who he was, but not what he wanted. "Jaken. We will speak of this later," he said, and began to walk across the clearing.  
  
"B-b-but my Lord! What about your worthless hanyou brother?!"  
  
"Shessoumaru! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Shinshinui heard the imp, Jaken, and the injured boy yell at the same time, but she was fixated on the little human girl. She noticed that she had a bundle of flowers in her hand, and among them was the one flower she had been searching for. She quickly motioned for the girl to come to her, which she did almost too eagerly. "What's your name little girl?" she whispered. "My name is Rin!" the girl shouted, attracting the attention of Jaken. "My lord," he whispered, "what is the hanyou girl doing to Rin?" Sesshoumaru turned slowly from the other boy, with which he was quietly threatening his life. He saw her delicately pluck a pale blue flower out of Rin's hand, and saw the child smile brightly. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly. "Girl. What are you doing."  
  
Shinshinui swore softly. Oh shit. Standing up slowly she turned to face Sesshoumaru, putting on her best innocent face. "I was merely asking the child for a flower," she said widening her eyes and twiddling the flower. "See?" she said thrusting it out in his general direction. Sesshoumaru just raised an eyebrow and motioned, slightly, for Rin to come to his side. The girl skipped to him and latched herself onto his leg. "Jaken, we are leaving." the stoic man said. The imp squawked loudly and spluttered. "B-b-but what about the Tetsuiga?!" "My brother is in no condition to fight, so it would not be worth my time," The dog demon said slowly and evenly. Then he turned on Shinshinui. "You make sure he heals properly so that I may have my fight." "Of course," she said.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood where he was. He had a look on his face as thought he was waiting for something from her. Shinshinui stared at him for a minute before she grinned slightly sheepishly. Still grinning, she bowed to him from the waist, flashing him with her curves. Sesshoumaru just raised an eyebrow and turned to leave. "Sesshoumaru! Where do you think you're going?! Come back here and fight me!" the injured boy yelled. Shinshinui jumped. She had forgotten he was there. "Don't tempt me, Inuyasha," the dog demon said as he disappeared into the surrounding forest. After a few seconds Shinshinui dropped to her knees beside the boy. Inuyasha. "Oh, so you do have a name," she said. Inuyasha just scowled and stared off into the forest after Sesshoumaru.  
  
Shinshinui sighed. "Lemme guess," she said as she began to mix together the ingredients for the salve. "He's older, you're younger. He hates you because you're younger and you're a hanyou, not to mention that you're related. So, for that, he wants to kill you because you're pretty much the black sheep of the family. Oh, and for some reason he also wants your sword."  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
*  
  
AN- WEHOO! Ok! I finally got off my ass and updated! Time for review responses!  
  
Izzy- Yeah, you're right. Actually I had forgotten to take off the no anonymous reviews *blame it on the system* I'm glade you like my story, and yes I am going to continue it!  
  
V.C Wolfwood- I'm so glade you like my story. Here's the update *obviously since you probably just read it* Hope you liked it!  
  
Lasako- ARG! HELLO! You DO have my talent! You're just to modest to admit it you silly! Lol sorry I'm on a sugar high. HEE I'm gunna confuse you with my two identities now. YAY I'm *shifts eyes* remembered! Lol. And I didn't know I'm one of your most loyal reviewers! Why am I always the last to know everything! *again I blame the system* Yeah, you might want to be careful with those bruises, they can be lulu's. Thanks for the support with the whole keep-my-character-nameless-until-the-middle-of-the- fic-thing. Some of my friends thought it was confusing. Anywhozles. That's right! When you say you want full time you should get it, dammit! And those fast food people are morons! Well, I hope you get moved into your house ok and everything. I'm moving soon so I know what a pain it is. And don't worry, your chapter wasn't that short. *smiles*  
  
Willy eater- Ummm. calm down! You dumbass. No more Oreos dammit! *I'm sorry to say I know this person from school.. Ha. No really she's one of my closest friends* Here's the update. Now leave me alone or I'll sic Russell on you! *laughs insanely* Oh, by the way, I need another one of those Kikyou plushies that we just "love" to DEATH. HA. HA. Umm. NO! Fluffy is MINE! *grabs Inu and Miroku* But I'll take these guys anywhozles. *grins* So, anyways, here's your update, now get off my case! Lol. Just kiddin'.  
  
Lizzy-chan- OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! Here's the update. Now dOn'T yOu DaRe DiE oN mE. No guilt trips here please. And cops don't make me that comfy either. Hee hee.  
  
*  
  
Okay. Confession time. This chapter was longer than this. unfortunately there was a bad thunder storm down here in Jersey, which resulted in a power surge, which resulted in the deletion of this chapter, which resulted in a VERY pissed me *which is NOT a pretty sight*, which resulted in the re-writing of this chapter, which resulted in this slightly shortened version, which resulted in a not-to-pleased me. So there you go that's the whole deal. Well. umm. yeah. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but my family is in the middle of having a house built *which my daddy insist we help with.the git* so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. Oops. 


	3. Announcement

Readers,  
  
I feel so bad doing this so early in the story, but I'm going to be taking a break from writing/posting for a while. I'm either pretty sick or I have a slight EDO. 'EDO' means 'Eating Disorder.' Guess I'll explain. The other day I was eating some sorta sandwich and as soon as I finished I ended up retching in the toilet. No fingers went down my throat, not fists in the gut, nothing. I'm going to the doctors to see if I'm just sick or what. I'll let you know how it went when I post again.  
  
Luv ya lots and thankx,  
  
~ Shin-chan 


End file.
